plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 July 2015
04:39 Spine Pepper :*Swims in corruption cuz yolo* 04:39 Gun Tree:.... OKAY, MAGGOT! I LISTEN TO YOU NOW! 04:40 (Bobbler) : -scanning the scene- oh boy... THE THIEF WENT THAT WAY! -points east of The Solak Region- we need to be quick! 04:40 (carp) Can you see anything? 04:40 Gun Tree: SILENCE, MAGG- Oh, sorry. *goes east* 04:40 (Peancie) : alright, but first... -activates the alarm- 04:41 (Durian-pult) :Spine Peppers Swimming in corruption... 04:41 (Steve) : huh?, THE ALAM!, LETS GO PEOPLE! -leaves, following behind him are (Spreengtrup) , Stacy , Billy-bot and Rolly-bot - 04:41 Gun Tree: *hears the alarms and flips out* ENEMIES EVERYWHERE! EVERYONE RETREAT! I'LL HANDLE THIS! 04:41 Gun Tree: *follows Steve the Sniper* 04:41 Hey Wmag 04:41 Hey 04:41 (carp) *sleeps* 04:41 'Sup 04:42 Chill, are you as bad as Puffy in highlighting? 04:42 (PEancie) : Oh gosh, whoever has that potion is in serious trouble 04:42 dude, it was a small reminder ok? 04:42 ???: *drinks the potion* lol tastes ugly 04:42 Gun Tree: EVERYONE'S GOING TO DIE! 04:42 Gun Tree: *shooting random walls with his needles* DIE, MAGGOTS! 04:43 (Why am I being ingnored in the RP?) 04:43 (carp) Zzzzz.... 04:43 Reminder? That wasn't required. 04:43 Because you're swimming in corruption 04:43 MSG people on their message walls rapidly 04:43 XD 04:43 Billy-bot : -flying around the area- oh no... -lands near the team- guys.. look.. -points at Corrupt Dr. Zomboss in his (whatever the air balloon is from Lost City)- 04:43 Dr. Doofus : AND LOOK!, HE HAS THE POTION! 04:44 Gun Tree: *follows Billy and Rolly* IT'S THE ENEMY! 04:44 (Peancie) : STOP HIM! 04:44 (Y u do dis.._) 04:44 Corrupt Scout 7: *on a hoverboard next to Corrupt Dr. Zomboss' ballon* Hello, mortals. 04:44 What is the RP? 04:44 Gun Tree: *shoots the balloon, not affecting it* 04:44 DDDA 04:44 Deh, Deh, Do adventures!, the mystery of the Solak Plague 04:45 (Chilly) : *gasp* YOU! @CS7 04:45 (Well,I signed up....) 04:45 ???: whats happening to me 04:45 (carp) *alie* 04:45 *v 04:45 CS7: Yes, me! *fires a laser at Chilly* 04:45 If it's an anniversary, 04:45 (Chilly) : -hit- OW! 04:45 Why aren't we in a party Rp? 04:45 RP* 04:45 Gun Tree: STAY BACK, MAGGOTS! I GOT THIS! 04:45 WE JUST DID THE PARTY 04:46 Oh. 04:46 I MISSED IT 04:46 :( 04:46 Its a marathon 04:46 ???: this cave is weird 04:46 (WHAT....) 04:46 Yeah 04:46 You both missed it 04:46 Wait, if I missed it then... 04:46 Uhm... 04:46 Then..? 04:46 ???: im going to talk to futurita, my senpai thing 04:46 ???: lol what is a senpai 04:46 its not that big of a deal, it was just THE START 04:46 Yeah! 04:46 Gun Tree: *shooting at the balloon* 04:47 Y U DO DIS ALARM CLOCK 04:47 Gun Tree: TAKE THAT, ZOMBIES! 04:47 Dr. Zomboss : -flies near- NYAHAHAH! FINALLY!, I HAVE THE POTION THAT WILL BE KEY TO MY ARMY!, AND NO ONE IS GONNA STOP ME- -drops it and tries to catch it- WHoa! 04:47 oh k 04:47 (Peancie) : EEP! O_O 04:48 CS7: *hovers after the potion* 04:48 CDZ : -catches it- phew... 04:48 I hate joining RPs while they are in the middle of story. 04:48 CS7: Thank God... 04:48 (Me too 04:48 So can I have a summary? 04:48 WE JUST STARTED IT 04:48 ???: *grabs the potion and runs away* lol i love potions im going away now *flies away* 04:48 YEAH BUT I DON'T GET A THING 04:48 I PREFER AN EXPLANATION 04:48 Its a normal day in the Solak Region,, pootis birds chirping, wind blowing, ah yes, a normal day. Peancie decides to go to Dr. Doofus 's laboratory, she arrives as Dr Doofus is working on a reviving potion, Dr. Doofus didn't head Peancie come in, so when she sees her inside,, he gets surprized that she's there. Peancie asks Dr. Doofus if he wants to come along and help out with something, which Dr. Doofus agrees. They both leave, but Dr. doofus left the door unlocked by mistake, giving Dr. Zomboss the opening to steal the potion, but he notices the potion is incomplete, he mixes stuff with the potion, hoping it will give the effect. As Dr. Zomboss hears them coming back, he sneaks out the back door. Dr. Doofus , looking for the potion, is scared, Peancie notices Corruptite, Solakite icy-cid and clorox in the floor. They both fear that a thief broke in and mixed the potion with said items. And so, the adventure begins. 04:48 (carp) Zzzz... 04:48 pootis birds? 04:48 (So Ill make pages while your doing the RP) 04:48 POOTIS SPENCER HERE 04:48 \ 04:48 (DR DOOFUS) 04:49 idk its something from TF2 04:49 XD 04:49 (Guys friend me on Steam) 04:49 (XxxOverlordgabenxxX) 04:49 Okay, so a plot about repossessing a potion? 04:49 Yes 04:49 it gets better 04:49 idk 04:50 Dr. Doofus : 1 mess up, and the Region is doomed, G-Gimmie the potion! 04:50 CS7: *fires a laser at Dr. Doofus ' helmet* 04:50 ???: *throws the potion at the ground, smashing it into pieces* 04:50 (Carp) *hides* 04:50 CS7: :O 04:51 Gun Tree: THE POTION! 04:51 Corrupt Dr. Zomboss : HAHAHA, GIVE IT TO YOU?!, IDIOT! -laughs and drops the potion, crashing into the ground, aking the place it crashed makes it purple- 04:51 Dr. Doofus : were doomed... 04:51 ???: lol he repeated my actions u morons 04:51 CS7: *flies to the potion's corruption* NOOOOOOOOO! THE POTION! 04:52 Gun Tree: *knocks CS7 off of his hoverboard* MAGGOT! 04:52 * a strange creature comes out from the potion, and grabs CS7 and CDZ, flying off, leaving a purple dust behind* 04:52 (Chilly) : WHOA! 04:52 CS7: NOOOOOOOOOOO! 04:52 Gun Tree:..... THAT WAS SOMETHING ELSE, MAGGOTS! 04:52 CDZ : GRAH!, PUT ME DOWN! YOU IMBECILE! -struggling- 04:53 CS7: *punches the creature's hand, doing nothing* LET GO OF ME! 04:53 Dr. Doofus : -gets a Walkie Talkie- Sir Derpalot , you seeing this? 04:53 Sir Derpalot : yeah, ITS HEADING TO MT. NIGHTMARE! 04:54 (Peancie) : MT. Nightmare?, oh no... 04:54 ???: *pokes the purple dust* lol it tastes nice 04:54 (carp) *peeks out* Am I safe again? 04:54 Gun Tree: *looks at Mount Nightmare from his binoculars* HOLY MOLEY, WE GOTTA STOP IT! 04:54 Damn PvZ Wiki 04:54 / 04:54 ? 04:54 Their board must be closed. 04:54 ikr 04:54 It's unfair that they own a branch about us 04:54 exactly 04:54 Link 04:54 (Bobbler) : wait, where's (MrHueson) ? 04:54 If this goes intense, I'm going to make a branch for fanon creations and wiki facts 04:54 they're probably going to react like some biased kids 04:54 pvz facts* 04:54 @W-C 04:54 We must do a hit 04:55 THEY TOOK 'ER JERBS!- Redneck from South Park 04:55 exactly 04:55 I'll be back in 30 mins 04:55 We'll play it real. 04:55 K 04:55 (carp) Is it safe to come out? 04:55 "YOU CALLED ME SAUSAGE ARMS I SHOULD STAB YOU!" ~PvZRP wiki 04:55 (MrHueson) : I'm here, and I see, this isn't anything I ever seen before.. 04:55 (Bobbler) : what is it? 04:55 I starte dit 04:55 Gun Tree: *watching the creature fly to Mt. Nightmare* HOLEY MOLEY! 04:56 (MrHueson) : If I'm correct... this might be the forbbiden Cell... also known as... Corruption 04:56 Gun Tree:.... 04:56 Dr. Doofus : Corruption?, is it bad? 04:57 (carp) Fine. 04:57 ???: you better not call me sausage arms *walks to mt. nightmare* 04:57 Gun Tree: CARP, YOU STUPID FISH, COME ON OUT NOW! 04:57 CS7: *sees Mt. Nightmare* We're dead... 04:57 (MrHueson) : -nods- and we need to stop it quickly, by the looks of that monster, it might be T-10 04:57 (carp) No.... It's not safe to come out... 04:57 (Peancie) : one question, is it ok if we Panic? 04:58 Gun Tree: YES IT IS! 04:58 ???: lol there better not be any terror story characaters 04:58 (MrHueson) : leave it for later, for now, we need to get their befor him, to activate the Solakite Deleter, and wipe that Beast out of excistence 04:59 Gun Tree: *calls in support from another Gun Tree, which drops a jeep next to him via helicopter* THANK YOU, SERGENT! 04:59 Robert : WELL, LETS GET 'EM! -runs and sees that the area the monster came out of is spreading- WHOA 04:59 ???: *eats the solakite deleter* tastes nice* 04:59 Gun Tree: *gets in his jeep and drives to Mt. Nightmare* 05:00 (MrHueson) : GUN TREE YOU FOO- -the ground explodes infront of the jeep, making the ground corrupt- 05:01 Gun Tree: MY JEEP! *jumps out of the jeep just in time* 05:01 ???: lol i like corrupt stuff 05:01 ???: *Talking in Inklish* "I need to go now. Bye!" 05:01 ???: we all do, guy 05:01 ???: *flies away* 05:01 * the portals in the Solak Region radiate Corruption, and spawn Corrupted zombies, plants and robots* 05:02 (PEancie) : oh no... were doomed 05:02 Episode end 05:02 K 05:02 KDEN 05:02 brb 05:02 Random RP? 05:03 No 05:03 K 05:03 We have ze Anniversary 05:03 Wait? 05:03 Don't we do more thing? 05:04 Idk 05:14 RandomzSunfish 05:14 need to talk with PM 05:14 nvm 05:14 you're already thre 05:14 lol 05:14 rekt myself 05:14 shut it 05:19 WinterMagnet 05:29 Back 11:02 Hey Chill 2015 07 10